Cheating
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: Finn thinks that Rachel is cheating on him. Everyone else thinks that Finn is stupid. Major Finn bashing.


Cheating

**Sorry for any mistakes, I had to type this up on my phone. Major Finn-bashing, fans of Finn do not read. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Rachel was sitting in the choir room alone. She was early for Glee practice. She wondered where Finn was; since they'd been dating she'd managed to convince him that as co-captains of the New Directions, they should show up to practices early. He would normally meet her there straight after school, and they would enjoy the 20 minutes they had until the rest of the club started arriving. However, today he hadn't turned up. He didn't even text her saying that he was going to be late. She knew he was in school, she'd seen him only an hour ago. Unless he'd gone home sick since then, but he had seemed absolutely fine to her. Maybe it was some fast acting virus or something, she was trying to convince herself, maybe he hasn't texted because he's too ill. If he wasn't at glee, she decided that she would make some vegan cookies to take around to his later for them to share, he always loved her cookies.

All of the other members of the club started to arrive as the time got closer and closer to 3, most of them giving Rachel questioning looks as they arrived. Will entered the classroom slightly after 3 and they started to plan their set list for Regionals, which was in a couple of weeks. At nearly quarter past 3, Finn stormed into the room. Instead of taking his usual seat, next to Rachel, he stomped up to a chair in the back corner of the room, as far away from his girlfriend as he could get. He sat in his chair, sulking.

"Where were you?" Asked Rachel. "Are you okay? I was getting worried about you."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Muttered Finn, snarkily. Rachel looked put out at his hostility but carried on trying to pay attention to the lesson, which was made harder by Will having stopped talking to look confused at what was happening to the New Directions' power couple. Damn his inability to stay out of his students personal lives.

For the next 30 minutes, Finn sat moodily in his chair. Whenever Rachel said anything, he replied sarcastically or mocked it under his breath. Puck felt close to decking him, and the rest of the club looked like they were getting fed up of the Golden Boy, even Santana started to feel bad for Rachel. As far as anybody (including Rachel) knew, Finchel had been the perfect couple until Finn had decided to start acting weirdly.

After a particularly rude comment about Rachel's fashion sense, the tiny Diva snapped.

"What the hell is your problem Finn? You were fine earlier and now you're suddenly being a massive ass to me. I don't have to deal with your random moodiness, just because I'm your girlfriend. You owe me an explanation."

"Right, you're playing the innocent card. I can't believe you Rachel. You know how much I hate people who cheat, I have every right to. The only two girlfriends I've ever had both cheat on me with my best friend and when I finally forgive you, you go and pull this. How could you?" Finn grew angrier during his accusatory rant and his face became a deep shade of red. Rachel just looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not..." Rachel attempted to explain.

"Save the lies." Finn cut her off and stormed out of the room, not before kicking the empty chair that had previously been next to her. "It's over." He called from the corridor.

Rachel was in a state of shock. Her boyfriend had just accused her of cheating and dumped her. In front of all of their friends. The friends who knew just as well as she did that she wasn't cheating on Finn. The whole room was confused at Finn's outburst. Sure, they knew he was slow sometimes, but they weren't expecting this to happen just as soon as he had fixed his relationship with Rachel.

Puck understood why his best friend was touchy about cheating. It was mostly his fault. But dumping Rachel without even hearing her side of the story was stupid. Especially since the only guys she even really talked to apart from Finn, Puck and her dads didn't even swing that way. So unless Finn suspected that Rachel was cheating with him, which he'd sworn would never happen again, he didn't understand what his best friend was talking about. He had worked so hard to try and repair their relationship, why would he risk it again?

He just didn't understand where his best friend was coming from. Rachel had been as affectionate as ever, constantly talking about Finn whenever he wasn't there. She literally never shut up about how amazing he was and how much she loved him. Why on earth Finn would suspect her to be cheating was beyond him.

Finn managed to successfully avoid the other members of New Directions for a whole week. When he was forced to talk to them, he acted as if the incident had never happened. But by the next glee club meeting, certain members were dying to know what was happening.

"Tell me what's going on in that pea sized brain of yours, Frankenteen. What the hell is your problem? Apart from the obvious of course." Demanded Santana, cornering before he could hide away at the back of the room. She insulted him in Spanish for a while before giving up and sitting back down next to Brittany. She didn't particularly care about the demise of Finchel, even she had to admit that Rachel deserved better, but since dumping Rachel, Finn had been a dick to everybody. He'd even made Brittany cry. Nobody made Brittany cry without a visit from Auntie Snix.

"My problem is that my girlfriend thinks its okay to sneak around behind my back and then blatantly lie about it." The rest of the glee club looked confused again, still not having learnt who Finn thought Rachel was cheating on him with.

"Your _**ex**_-girlfriend was not cheating on you, as much as I'd respect her more if she was. For some reason she loves your sorry excuse for a personality so much that she's willing to overlook your stupid golden boy facade and your pyramid nipples and be faithful to you. I have no idea what that reason is, but whatever it is you have now screwed it up. So maybe you can explain to the girl who deserves much better, why the hell you dumped her in public when she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Of course she was cheating on me. Have you seen how much time she spends at Dalton?"

"You thought Rachel was cheating on you with your very obviously gay brother and his loving **_boyfriend_**?"

The whole glee club looked amazed at Finn's stupidity. His mouth was flapping like a fish, trying to come up with some way to defend himself from their stares.

"Yeah... I mean... Like threesomes and stuff..."

_**Facepalm**_


End file.
